Recuperation of the White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons
by JobbRivers
Summary: This is a story which will take place during and after Jon's exile beyond the Wall. Daenerys will be resurrected and they will soon come face-to-face and discuss what happened in King's Landing. The Lord of Light had the duo complete his task of defeating the White Walkers and the dead. But who said that he doesn't reward those who do did his holy quests? Adventure & drama awaits!


**Recuperation of the White Wolf and the Mother of Dragons**

**Author's Note**: Okay, here we go. This is my first ever fan-fiction. The first chapter will take place at King's Landing from Daenerys' perspective where Jon will eventually stab her. I have a bunch of OC on the way for the future of the story as well. I'm really new to this but please do leave reviews. :)

Characters

_**JON SNOW**__ \- AEGON TARGARYEN_

Portrayed by: Kit Harington

**23 years old**_ \- Resurrected_

_**DAENERYS "THE MAD" TARGARYEN**_

Portrayed by: Emilia Clarke

**23 years old**_ \- Deceased_

_**RHAEGAR TARGARYEN**_

Portrayed by: Wilf Scolding

**Deceased** _\- Struck in the chest by King Robert I Baratheon with a war-hammer at the Battle of the Trident._

**Daenerys**

She looked at the throne with awe and reverence as she stood in front of the seat of which her ancestors sat on for the last three hundred years. _Finally. My destiny is right in front of me. Oh the look on Viserys' face if he could see me now. But why does it feel… so… what's the right word… inglorious. _Daenerys turned and her eyes fell onto Jon. _Jon. Aegon. Why does he look like that? So lost. I've won and he should be happy that I won. _She lightly smiled and looked back at the throne while Jon had started to tread carefully towards her.

"When I was a girl my brother told me it was made with a thousand swords from Aegon's fallen enemies." Daenerys turned. _It wasn't true though. Just a piece of propaganda to instil fear in Aegon the Conqueror's enemies at the time. If he had any left._

She grinned widely as she came down the steps which held the Iron Throne towards Jon. _He looks tired. _"What do a thousand swords look like in the mind of a little girl who can't count to twenty? I imagined a mountain of swords too high to climb. So many fallen enemies you could only see the soles of Aegon's feet-" She was abruptly cut off by Jon, whose voice was shaky and had a tinge of fear in it.

"I saw Grey Worm and his Unsullied executing Lannister and City Watchmen prisoners in the street." Daenerys' smile had gone and worry had shown on her face. She knew the moment she started to burn the city that Jon would've disapprove. But she had to. They were used by Cersei Lannister against her. It wasn't her fault yet she couldn't deny the possibility that Jon probably saw her as the _Mad Queen. It's ironic isn't it Dany? You became what you spent most of your life trying not to be. _But it didn't matter. She finally reclaimed what her family had lost over twenty years ago to the Baratheons. The Iron Throne. It was hers and hers alone. From this day until the end of her days.

"They said they were acting on your orders." She could see the fear in his face. The disappointment. The sadness. **The love that he still has for her.** _Oh no. Here we go._

"It was necessary. They allied themselves with the false queen-"

"Necessary? They were prisoners of war! They surrendered. All of them did. The Lannister soldiers, the City Watch personnel, what little was left of the Golden Company, they all surrendered! They were our prisoners and you had the audacity to order their execution? Are you _mad_?" She flinched when he said that word.

"Have you been down there? Have you seen? Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, families burned alive. Children! Little children burnt! Didn't you used to save little children?" Tears were visibly falling down Jon's cheeks. He was starting to sob.

She did. She used to. _I didn't think his reaction was going to be as bad as this. I thought he would've been more calmer… Even if I did burn a few children. _She stopped. Did she really just thought about that? 'Even if she did burn a few children'. Gods, what was wrong with her? She shook that train of thought away and took her stance in the discussion. She hardened her face from her initial shock at Jon's outburst.

"I tried to make peace with Cersei. She used their innocence as a weapon against me. She thought it would cripple me." _No. This is wrong. What have I done? I could've done it a different way. Perhaps a lengthy siege. No. What's done is done. The way I did things almost instantly gave me my goal. I cannot back down now. I have to get him to see it from my perspective._

"Dany…" His voice started to trail off. "Little children were burned alive. I heard their screams. Screams of people literally melting alive. I will never forget those screams. We could have done it a different way for gods' sake. We could've waited them out. I don't care for how long but we could have done it the honourable way. Now you're no different from the people you tried to destroy. Why did you do it? Why? Even after the City Watch rang the bells to signal the city's surrender. I thought you were going to fly to the Red Keep and burn the forsaken place down. At least that was where your true enemy was… but you started burning the people alive. The fleeing civilians. For a moment, during the battle, everyone stopped to look. What could've ushered you to do such a thing. Tell me true Dany. Why?" Jon asked with genuinity.

Daenerys was initially truly shocked at herself when she started to burn them all. Even with all the feelings of anger and hatred, It didn't feel like she was the one burning them. No. She had to burn them. SHE MUST. They were simply an obstacle that had to be destroyed so that she can finally get to her birthright. After all those years of suffering and abuse from Viserys. After being defiled, raped, sold like a broodmare, after losing so many people who she cared about, losing Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Missandei… She couldn't take it anymore. No… _I have taken what is mine with Fire and Blood._

"It was destined to be that way since the very beginning. Since I was born. I have taken what is mine with **Fire and Blood.**"

"By burning innocent people alive? Do you think our house words are stamped on our bodies when we're born? Aye, if that were true then I'd be fire and blood too."

"And you still can." She walked towards him, pleading for him to join her. Her face was showing desperation for him. For Jon-no. Aegon.

"Aegon please-"

"No don't. Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that. Not anymore." What?_ Aegon? No, I can't lose him. Gods please._

"By the gods what have you become? Where is the Daenerys that I knew? Where is my Dany? The one that I love in a way that a nephew shouldn't love his aunt" His voice turned soft as he said that. _He still loves me._

"That Daenerys is dead. I am now Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen. First of Her name. Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Protectress of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains. That is what I am Jon." She took a step closer to Jon.

He looked sad. _I'm sorry nephew. But I am different now._

"And Tyrion?"

"He conspired behind my back with my enemies. How have you treated people who've done the same to you? Even when it broke your heart." She took another step towards her nephew. Her lover. Her only relative left alive. Seeing her only other relative alive looking at her with fear and what supposedly started to seem like hopelessness shook her core. But she did not let it change her stance.

"Forgive him."

"I can't."

"You can. You can forgive all of them. Make them see they made a mistake. Make them understand." He was trying his best to bring the old Daenerys back. He was really pleading with her. That made her heart ache. She looked at him sympathetically.

"We can't hide behind small mercies. The world we need won't be built by men loyal to the world we have-"

"The world we need is a world of mercy, it has to be. After all the things everyone has been through, the one thing that may have prevented all of this mess was mercy. If my father, Ned Stark wasn't ordered to be beheaded by Joffrey and instead given to the Night's Watch as an act of mercy, my brother Robb may have had peace with the Lannisters. If Missandei was perhaps spared by Cersei as an act of mercy then maybe what happened wouldn't have happened the way it did. Mercy is the one thing that can save a lot of lives. It has to be a world of mercy."

"And it will be." She walked closer towards Jon. She was not right in front of his face. A sympathetic smile crept to her face. _Seven hells Jon. Why are you making this so difficult._

"It's not easy to see something that's never been before. A good world."

"How'd you know? How'd you know it'll be good?"

"Because I know what is good." This was when Jon's face looks terribly hopeless. It seemed he had all but lost faith in her but she wouldn't give up on trying to show him the world she will build. _Please just see. Just understand._

"And so do you." She planned to make his identity known to the realm. A Targaryen. She planned to have him rule beside her. As King and Queen. She would accept that at least. She would accept sharing her power with him. After all, they were the last of the Targaryens in the entire realm… and she loves him.

"I don't."

"You do. You do. You've always known."

"What about everyone else? All the other people who think they know what's good."

"They don't get to choose." A menacing smile appeared on her face. This was when she saw the absolute horror...nay...the sheer terror on Jon's face.

They stood staring into each other's eyes until she brought his hand to her face. _Maybe this will finally get him to understand. This'll work. It will. _She was begging him to side with her.

"Be with me. Build the new world with me. This is our reason. It has been from the beginning since you were a little boy with a bastard's name and I was a little girl who couldn't count to twenty. We do it together. We break the wheel together."

"You are my queen. Now and always." They finally embraced and kissed each other. _Finally, now you are with me...now and always._

_**Shhing**_

She felt a sharp pain. _No. This cannot be. Not Jon. Not Aegon. Please no. _She looked into Jon's eyes. She was confused. _I've been betrayed by Jon. Why him? Of all the people I have expected to betray me, Jon hadn't crossed my mind once. The gods are cruel. Is this what Jon felt when he was stabbed multiple times when he was betrayed by his brothers in the Night's Watch? _Feelings of betrayal, anger, confusion and sorrow were present throughout Daenerys. As she fell and felt her life slipping away, she looked into Jon's eyes while he cried as hard as any living man could as everything faded into darkness for her.

"Daenerys? Can you hear me?" She heard an unrecognisable voice as a bright light appeared. _Where am I? Jon. Jon killed me. My own nephew killed me. He betrayed me. Who is that man coming out of the light? _Daenerys felt betrayed, sad, alone and confused. She didn't know where she was. She knew she was dead but she hadn't expected it to be so cold but the cold faded and a gentle warmth came over her as the bright light expanded and a man very similar to Viserys in terms of physical appearance approached her.

"It's me. Your brother." _That couldn't have been Viserys. His voice is too different. Wait. That cannot be. _

"Who are you? Where am I? I'm afraid, please help me, whoever you are. Please." She was beginning to feel like the young and naive girl she once was. This was different unlike anything she has experienced before.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. Don't you recognise me?"

"No."

"I'm Rhaegar, your older brother."

As instantly as she heard the statement, she began to cry and sob loudly at the sight of her long lost brother even after he embraced her.

"He betrayed me."

"Yes he did. We have much to discuss."

**Addendum**: Oh my word! The first chapter is finally done! Rhaegar is back. Well, not really since he's dead. Anyways, please leave reviews. I'd like some suggestions :D. Please do tell me if the chapter was too short or too long because I'll work on that for the future chapters


End file.
